


All I Need is One Good Book

by Chere_the_Dancer



Series: Wayhaven Week July 12th-18th 2020 [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Because Adam, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chere_the_Dancer/pseuds/Chere_the_Dancer
Summary: Kira loses track of time while researching and Adam comes to put a stop to it.  That's it, that's the summary.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Wayhaven Week July 12th-18th 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	All I Need is One Good Book

# Tranquil/Thrill

# 

  
Kira shifted her legs, trying to get her feet buried in the cushions where they could be warmer. The book Nate had found for her was perfect, but she was getting chillier the longer she lay on the sofa here in the library. If the book wasn’t so good, she would go to borrow a blanket. As it was, she didn’t want to set it down even that long.

  
“I wasn’t expecting to find you in here.”

  
Kira turned her head towards the door to see Adam watching her, the smallest of smiles on his face. She smiled widely in return and then covered her mouth to yawn.

  
“I figured those footsteps were just Nate checking on me. What brought you to the library Adam?”

  
“I was wondering what had you engrossed in the library at one in the morning.”

  
Kira flopped onto her back, carefully cradling the book through her movement, and set her disbelieving eyes on Adam.

  
“It is not. I can’t have been here that long.”

  
“Check your phone if you don’t believe me detective.”

  
Adam’s voice was amused and Kira wrinkled her nose in response.

  
“I don’t have to; I can tell from your tone. My phone is over there anyway and I don’t feel like moving.” She pointed to the table she had begun her research when she and Nate were looking for books together. Her phone lay surrounded by stacks of books, sorted into two general sections; some books were useful for her current search, others were super interesting, but not to be read now.

  
“You weren’t planning on driving home?”

  
“No, I wasn’t planning on driving home,” Kira answered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Adam’s disapproval, “especially since it’s tomorrow already. I’ll just roll into bed once I finish this section.”

  
Adam left the doorway and moved towards the sofa she had stretched out on. She pulled her legs in a touch and he sat so that her toes were just barely touching his pantleg. A frisson of excitement ran through Kira and she took a deep breath to regain some of the tranquility she’d been enjoying before Adam came into the room. She wished she could understand her attraction to him and turn it off. His hot and cold behavior was slowly driving her to wish she was bold enough to just grab him by the collar and declare how she felt. Which would be mortifying and result in Adam hating her, she was almost certain.

  
“Judging by you being in this room after hours of being here I don’t trust you to have the willpower to stop anytime soon. What is it that’s so captured your interest?”

  
Kira turned the book so that he could see the unassuming cover, no words to describe its contents. He studied it, light green eyes showing no recognition. Not one he was familiar with then.

  
“I wanted to find a basic book about the different supernaturals. Nate and I had combed through a few sections when we found this one. It’s a journal of a man in the 1700s who has just encountered them for the first time since he joined the Agency and it’s fascinating. A little strange to be reading the personal thoughts of a man long dead, but I’ve always loved history. He has so many interesting thoughts and. . . and I’m rambling. Sorry Adam, I think I’m getting a little bit hyper from being up late.”

  
“Your response to a lack of sleep is becoming more energetic?” Adam inquired quietly, tilting his head a little. Kira shrugged and tried to find a way she could prop the book open on her stomach while keeping Adam’s handsome face in view. “Shouldn’t you take that as a sign to stop reading the book and get some rest?”

  
“Thomas is about to go to an Agency ball though and I want to know if he asks Vivian to dance,” Kira was vaguely aware of the whine in her voice but she was too tired to care overly much. She shivered a little as a chill made its way into the room. “She’s a demon and he’s obviously been attracted to her since they first met. He keeps questioning whether it would be acceptable to dance with her or not.”

  
“Are you reading this book for fun or for research?”

  
Kira lowered her eyebrows at him in disapproval of her own.

  
“It can be for both Mr. Adam Du Mortain. I can learn about the supernatural while being invested in Thomas’ life. Researching and learning new things is fun.”

  
“More so than the combat training you’ve been avoiding?” Adam was shaking his head as he extended his folded-up jacket towards her, his teasing of her drawing out the dimple Kira kept such careful watch for. “I suggest I read aloud for a time and you cover up with this until you stop shivering.”

  
“Deal,” Kira agreed instantly, excited to hear Thomas’ words in Adam’s voice. The warmth from his jacket would only be a bonus. Their hands brushed as they exchanged the jacket for the book and Kira felt the thrill lock her muscles for a moment before she pulled back. Holding hands at the carnival hadn’t changed much, other than make her extraordinarily conscious of every contact they shared. Which was embarrassing, but as long as Felix and Tina didn’t pick up on it, she could survive. Adam had never brought it up and Kira hadn’t been brave enough to address it.

  
Adam began to read and Kira lost herself in the words for a time, listening to Thomas’ experience at his first Agency sponsored social event. Eventually the chill in her toes become distracting and she shoved them under the nearest source of warmth—Adam’s thigh. Instantly she dragged them back, dislodging the jacket and using the time it took her to rearrange it to cool the heat in her cheeks.

  
“Sorry, I was caught up in the book and didn’t think about who I was sitting with.”

  
“It is fine Kira, if I was bothered, I would have said.”

  
To demonstrate his apparent lack of care Adam took her feet in his large hand and returned them to their position wedged between the cushion and his leg. The touch of his skin to hers sent a thrill through her, though he seemed unaffected.

  
“Thanks Adam.” Kira let out another yawn and snuggled into his jacket once more wrapped in tranquility, though the thrill of excitement he had created was slow to fade.

  
She woke up in her own bed, no memory beyond Thomas’ recounting of his dance with Vivian and being enveloped in warmth and the familiar smell that emanated from Adam’s jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit all the Wayhaven boys now, so expect something a little different tomorrow. And wish me luck, because I haven't finished it yet. You'll see a longer Adam centric story on Friday as well. Drop a comment and let me know how I did!


End file.
